Le Choix
by Venus Smurf
Summary: Mina a choisi de ne pas être réincarné avec l'autre senshi. Que se produira maintenant qu'elle est toute seule et humain?


A.N. : Je n'ai pas parlé français dans un temps très long, ainsi j'ai probablement fait des erreurs. Je suis désolé, mais svp me fais savoir si vous les attrapez.  L'aide serait bienvenue.

************************************************************************

Sommaire : Mina a choisi de ne pas être réincarné avec l'autre senshi. Que se produira maintenant qu'elle est toute seule et humain ?

*************************************************************************************************************

« Le Choix »

Elle avait été donnée un choix, cette première fois. Elle n'avait jamais voulu le choix, jamais avait voulu la culpabilité ou regrette avec laquelle viendrait celui que c'ait été elle ait choisi. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu, mais elle avait été reconnaissante pour lui, tout le même. Elle ne peut pas avoir voulu le choix, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle avait jamais pu décider son propre destin, la première fois qu'elle avait jamais pu choisir la direction dans laquelle sa vie entrerait. Si elle est venu pour regretter sa décision, son destin n'avait plus été aux mains des autres, et dans le commencement elle avait été heureuse pour ceci.

Elle s'est demandée, parfois, ce qui serait arrivée à elle si elle n'avait été jamais donnée ce contrôle de son propre destin, demandé quel genre de personne elle serait devenue si elle n'avait jamais dû choisir un ou l'autre. Aurait-elle été plus heureuse, n'ayant jamais ce choix avant elle ? Elle pourrait avoir, elle a pensé, parce qu'alors elle ne devrait pas vivre toujours remettant en cause sa décision, doutant toujours de la vie où elle a maintenant menée. Elle aurait été plus heureuse, parce qu'elle ne se serait jamais sentie comme s'elle éviter son devoir, ne serait jamais venue pour regretter le choix qu'elle avait inévitablement fait. 

Elle a supposé qu'elle ne devrait pas se plaindre. Elle avait été née pour un but seulement, créé avec un but à l'esprit, et elle ne devrait pas angle de saturation dans l'individu-pitié simplement parce qu'elle avait fini vers le haut d'accomplir ce but et ce but avant qu'elle ait été prête. Elle avait été donnée la vie seulement pour d'autres, et elle ne devrait pas regretter ce qui s'était produite, particulièrement depuis là n'avait pas été un choix, puis. Quelque chose intérieur avait exigé qu'elle se risquent ainsi les étrangers pourraient vivre, et elle n'avait jamais été assez forte pour combattre les contraintes qui sont venues avec être ce qui était elle. 

Et ainsi elle était morte, a eu a marché sciemment dans un piège qu'elle pourrait ne jamais avoir évité et pourrait ne jamais avoir survécu. Elle l'avait donnée la vie pour une certaine grande cause qu'elle avait toujours pensée qu'elle avait compris, pour un certain but merveilleux et noble qui, à la fin, était aussi sans signification que la vie où elle avait perdue tellement rapidement, tellement péniblement. Elle avait réalisé, dans ce moment final, qu'elle avait jamais vraiment compris du tout, et elle a commencé à se demander, puis, s'il y avait eu réellement n'importe quelle utilisation dans sa vie. Comment son existence pourrait-elle avoir la signification eue, si elle était morte tellement facilement ? Au cas où elle regretter de perdre une vie qui avait jamais vraiment été à elle de toute façon ?

Alors le choix était venu, avait changé tout, l'avait forcée à commencer à penser à qui elle pourrait avoir été si elle avait été comme chacun autrement, ce qu'elle pourrait avoir voulu si son but entier n'avait pas été ainsi enveloppé vers le haut dans le devoir et dans la protection de d'autres. Elle n'avait pas pu échapper aux implications du choix, et elle avait été finalement forcée de se voir en tant que personne, pas en tant qu'un soldat ou chef ou même comme senshi. Elle avait été forcée de regarder à l'intérieur d'elle-même, et elle s'était rendue compte que la personne qu'elle avait étée n'était pas une personne du tout. Elle a vu qu'elle n'avait été rien davantage qu'une machine, un outil de massacre. Elle avait été seulement une arme, avant le choix. 

Elle n'a pas eu a voulu désormais être une arme, n'a pas eu a voulu être quelque chose autre que l'humain, et elle avait cru ce qu'elles lui avaient indiqué, d'abord. Elle avait eu peu de raison de douter des promesses faites à elle, et elle avait été trop tentée par la possibilité de liberté pour remettre en cause la vérité de cette offre. Elles lui avaient indiqué qu'elle pourrait vivre librement, pourrait avoir son esprit essuyée pour partir de la pièce pour la personne qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise d'être. Elle pourrait, ils avaient dit avec la compassion dans leurs yeux, ont finalement ce qui avait été pris d'elle avant qu'elle ait même été née.

Elle avait fait son choix croyant toujours en leurs mots, faits la décision qu'elle a eu la pensée soyez le meilleur pour son propre coeur et sa propre santé d'esprit. Elle s'était toujours glorifiée sur ses instincts, mais ils l'avaient échouée, cette fois, et elle n'avait pas vu ce qui venait, ne s'était pas rendue compte que sa décision serait erronée pour chacun. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que, en acceptant ce cadeau, elle niait également tout qu'elle était, détruisait n'importe quelle possibilité d'une vie plus heureuse. Elle avait menti à elle-même dans pensant elle pourrait vivre sans cette autre partie d'elle, et elle était rapidement enue ven à se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas laissé cette vieille vie derrière du tout. Vraie, elle avait finalement pu cesser de combattre, pour cesser de se sacrifier à ce qu'elle avait été née pour faire, mais elle était comme malheureuse juste qu'elle avait été alors, si plus ainsi. Elle était comme malheureuse juste, juste comme non atteinte. Pour ce que l'a eue à vivre, après tous ? Ils lui avaient indiqué pour oublier, mais elle n'avait pas pu à, et elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire de ce qu'avait été elle car ils avaient promis qu'elle . Elle n'avait pas changé qui elle était, mais elle n'a maintenant eu plus rien à combattre pour, rien à gauche vivre pour. Ils avaient pris ce qu'était elle, mais elles n'avaient pas pris assez. 

De l'autre côté, l'alternative aurait-elle vraiment dû améliorer ? Elle a eu pour avoir continué à combattre, ont continué à perdre peu une plus de son âme avec chaque jour, chaque année, chaque siècle qui a passé. Elle pourrait avoir été réincarné exactement car elle avait été avant, acceptent de nouveau le combat qu'elle n'avait jamais commencé et souhaité elle vraiment ne s'est pas inquiétée environ. Elle pourrait répéter tout qui s'était déjà produit, pourrait continuer à mourir pour des personnes qu'elle n'a jamais eues et pourrait ne jamais savoir. Elle pourrait avoir, mais elle avait choisi de ne pas embrasser ce qui pourrait seulement avoir été une mort vivante, pour ne pas accepter une misère qu'elle n'avait en dehors jamais étée. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à accepter son devoir avant maintenant, mais elle simplement n'avait pas pu prendre plus. Elle n'a pas aimé se sentir comme s'elle la tournait en arrière sur tout qu'elle avait évalué jusqu'ici, sur tout elle avait combattu pour préserver, mais elle avait eu n'importe quoi gauche pour ne pas donner, et elle avait pensé que son seulement bien choisi avait été à marche loin. 

Elle était un senshi, et le senshi simplement n'a pas donné vers le haut et tourner de leurs fonctions, pas marchent loin de ceux qu'elle a été censée se protéger. Elle était un senshi, mais elle avait donné vers le haut de de toute façon. Elle s'est dite que qu'elle n'était pas, naturellement, dit qu'elle avait fait assez pour d'autres et avait mérité cette chance de se reposer, mais égaliser alors que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle avait identifié sa propre faiblesse, avait identifié le mensonge. Que la partie l'avait combattue, avait combattu ce qu'elle essayait de faire, mais égal qu'autre dans elle-même avait su elle fatiguée était. Elle était fatiguée de ce combat, fatigué de perdre. Elle n'était jamais fatiguée d'être laissé autrement à être comme chacun. Elle était fatiguée de rechercher un individu qu'elle jamais égal avait connu elle n'a pas déjà eu.

Elle n'avait pas été très vieille quand les mémoires avaient commencé à l'infester, n'avait pas eu plus de dix ou onze ans. Elle avait jamais vraiment été comme d'autres enfants, mais l'égalise avait été trop jeune pour accepter ce que son esprit lui indiquait, et elle avait réagi mal. Était-ce une merveille, puis, que sa propres famille et amis avaient pensée était-elle devenue folle ? Était-il une surprise qu'ils l'avaient fermée à clef loin dans cet endroit qui ne pourrait pas la guérir ? Elle pourrait avoir fait la même chose, l'a eue étée dans leur position. Même elle, en ces premières années, s'était demandée si son esprit était vraiment non équilibré, et elle avait été sans défense contre leurs convictions. Elle avait presque cru leurs accusations, d'abord. Elle avait presque acheté dans leurs théories, dans leurs prétentions. Elle était presque venue pour douter de sa propre santé d'esprit, mais cette quelque chose intérieur ne lui permettrait pas de s'interroger. Elle avait trouvé la preuve de sa santé d'esprit dans sa propre âme, dans la connaissance une que son âge devrait ne jamais avoir possédée. Elle avait trouvé la vérité dans les mémoires qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir eues, et elle avait l'habitude cette vérité pour garder de perdre la santé d'esprit ils ont déjà crue qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle a exhalé lentement. Même avant qu'elle s'était rappelée, elle avait toujours su qu'elle n'était pas comme chacun autrement. Elle s'était toujours sentie comme s'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans elle, quelque chose de vivant et exigeant, quelque chose qui jamais n'a paisiblement laissé son de phase. Elle avait toujours su, et elle s'était toujours cachée celui que cette différence ait été. Elle avait réalisé, même lorsqu'un enfant, qu'elle a dû cacher cette partie d'elle-même parce que si elle pas elle perdrait quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas fonctionner en dehors. Seulement quand les rêves étaient devenus trop intenses pour elle l'a faite courent à ses parents, mais ils n'avaient pas pu plus faire face à ceci qu'elle. Elle les avait effrayés, terrifié leur avec sa connaissance et les qualifications qu'elle a soudainement découvertes qu'elle a eu. Elle les avait rendues incommodes, et elles n'avaient pas pu soutenir leur étrangement enfant d'adulte car elle a redécouvert le destin qu'elle avait une fois déjà perdu. Elles n'avaient pas pu l'aider, à faire l'arrêt de ces rêves, et elles avaient choisi, au lieu de cela, de la fermer à clef loin où elles n'ont pas besoin de traiter l'appréhension qu'elle a instillée dans elles. Ils ne pourraient pas se permettre de croire au ce qu'elle a maintenant su elle était, parce que la croyance dans Mina's après changerait seulement leurs propres mondes, et ils n'étaient pas prêts ont laissé aller de ce qu'ils ont pensé qu'ils étaient.

Elle avait arrêté l'essai de les convaincre une fois qu'ils l'avaient fermée à clef loin dans cet endroit terrifiant. Elle avait arrêté l'essai de leur dire qu'elle n'était pas aliénée, celui là pourrait n'être aucun traitement pour ce qui était erroné avec elle. Elle ne pourrait pas leur dire, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à accepter ce qu'avait été elle, ce qui elle avait par le passé pu faire. Ils pourraient avoir l'ont aimée par le passé, mais ils étaient également plus heureux la pensant que les rêves n'avaient été rien davantage que des rêves, que les qualifications elle avait démontrées avant qu'elle ait été transportée en charrette loin n'ait été rien davantage que des flets. Ils n'ont pas eu ont voulu faire face à la vérité, parce qu'ils avaient su que la vérité les changerait presque autant qu'elle l'avait changée. 

Elle a voulu qu'ils fussent heureux, même si elle ne pensait pas vraiment à eux en tant que sa famille, et ainsi elle s'est trouvée, dit leur que les rêves étaient ralentissement, s'arrêtant. Elle leur a dit celui qu'elles aient voulu entendre, et par la suite elles à gauche son seul et l'ont oubliée juste comme elle avait voulu. Elle ne s'est pas occupée. Ils n'ont signifié rien à cette partie plus âgée d'elle-même, et d'elle ne se sont pas inquiétés que par la suite ils ont commencé à trouver trop d'excuses pour ne pas venir la voir. En ce qui concerne elle, rien dans monde extérieur cet endroit ne l'a affectée, et elle ne pourrait pas s'être inquiétée moins d'une famille qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue et devrait jamais avoir eu.

Elle n'a pas eu besoin autrement de n'importe qui, mais elle était encore seule. Elle avait obtenu utilisée à les avoir autour, à l'entourage par ceux comme elle, par ceux qui ont combattu pour la même cause et possession les mêmes qualifications. Peut-être ils ne l'avaient pas comprise, mais ils avaient compris ce qu'était elle, et cela avait fait toute la différence. Que compréhension, tout petite qu'elle était, était toute qui avait rendu sa vie supportable, et elle l'a manquée davantage qu'elle admettrait jamais. Naturellement, le fait qu'elle était absente ils n'a pas signifié qu'elle a dû être heureuse quand ils sont finalement venus pour la voir. Elle avait été là pour presque treize ans avant qu'ils sont apparus, et d'ici là elle était enue ven à accepter qu'elle ne partirait jamais de cet endroit, ne regagnerait jamais ce qu'elle avait donné vers le haut. Elle était enue ven à accepter qu'elle avait perdu tout, pour accepter la prison que cette vie était devenue, et elle n'avait pas fait bon accueil aux émotions leur arrivée a instillées dans elle.

Elle s'était assise dans sa petite pièce quand ils sont venus à elle, regardant fixement blanc un mur nu comme le faisait tellement souvent elle. Elle pourrait sentir leur surprise quand ils sont entrés dans et ont vu ce qu'était devenue elle, quand elles ont vu les yeux sans vie et pâle, visage lassé. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'elle soit comme ceci, et elle a pensé qu'elle les avait choqués. Elle n'était pas désolée pour ceci, bien qu'elle n'ait pas également été heureuse. Elle avait cessé d'être fâchée il y a un long temps, et elle n'était plus capable de l'amertume. Leurs réactions n'ont signifié rien à elle.

Ils ont intensifié à elle, et elle a senti une main mince et forte saisissant son épaule. Elle a exhalé, mordant sa lèvre mais ne se tournant pas vers le regard à ses visiteurs. « J'ai fait le choix faux, » elle ai murmuré, ne prenant pas la peine de leur demander pourquoi ils étaient venus après toute cette fois, ne voulant pas savoir ce qui arriverait à son âme par le passé elles à gauche. « Je devrais être allé avec elles, devrais avoir continué le combat. » Elle a secoué sa tête d'or. « J'avais peur, » elle a admis, « et j'étais fatigué, mais je ne devrais pas avoir ai marché loin. »

Elle a tourné alors, déplaçant son corps mince autour sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire face. Ils étaient exactement car ils avaient été, grand et beau, fort et ferme... vivant quoiqu'elle ait observé au moins l'un d'entre eux matrice. Les expressions sur leurs visages étaient presque plus qu'elle pourrait soutenir, et elle l'a fermée des yeux pendant un moment, ne voulant pas voir la pitié dans leurs regards fixes. « Il est trop tard maintenant, » elle a chuchoté soudainement, violemment. « J'ai fait mon choix, et nous tous savons que je ne peux pas le rapporter. » Elle a secoué sa tête plutôt violemment, et elle n'a pas pris la peine de repousser les cheveux mous de blonde qui sont tombés dans elle des yeux. « Allez juste loin, » elle a commandé, en sentant une fusée presque étrangère de colère chez elle. « Je ne peux pas vous faire face maintenant. Je ne peux pas faire face à la culpabilité. Si je voulais dire jamais n'importe quoi à l'un ou l'autre de vous, vous me laisserez seul à la trouvaille quelle peu de paix je peux. »

Leurs yeux étaient lourds, espace libre de pitié dans leurs regards fixes. Le plus petit des deux femmes a secoué sa propre tête, essayer non égal de cacher sa douleur. « Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment, Minako ? » elle a demandé doucement, tristement. « Voulez-vous que vous laissent-nous aimez-vous ceci ? Nous avons seulement voulu vous aider, à vous rendre heureux, si nous pourrions. Voulez-vous vraiment que aillent-nous ? »

Elle était allée trop loin. Les yeux blêmes de la fille ont cassé ouvert à celui, et Elle a grimacé 

vers le haut à elles avec la vie plus fâchée dans son visage qu'elle avait montré dans toute l'heure depuis qu'elle était venue ici. « _Oui_, » elle a sifflé. « À moins que vous soyez venu pour donner en arrière ce que j'ai perdu, Selenity, je ne peux pas manipuler ceci en ce moment. Vous êtes une partie de ce autre monde, et je ne veux rien à davantage faire avec l'un ou l'autre de vous. J'ai fait mon choix, même si je suis venu pour le regretter, et vous faites seulement ce plus dur pour moi. _Cong_ juste. »

Les deux femmes ont exhalé, incliné la tête. Ils ont su, aussi bien qu'elle, qu'elle a été emprisonnée dans cette vie, que rien ne pourrait la donner en arrière à l'existence avait volontairement sacrifié. Ils s'étaient déjà y mêlés assez, et il n'y avait rien davantage qu'ils pourraient faire pour cette fille qui avait par le passé étés l'une de leurs propres. «Nous sommes désolés, Minako,» la femme pâle et gemme-observée avons murmuré. «Nous souhaitons que nous pourrions vous prendre de ceci, souhait que nous pourrions vous inciter à oublier, mais il y a seulement une chose davantage nous pouvons faire pour vous.»

Les yeux de Mina's étaient durs, toute la trace d'émotion maintenant enterrée sous l'acuité que les trahisons de cette vie avaient instillée dans elle. «Et est-ce que que ce serait?» elle a exigé, pas vraiment s'inquiétant ce que ces autres ont dû dire. «Je ne vous blâme pas de ne pouvoir pas m'inciter à oublier comme vous aviez promis, d'autant plus que j'étais celui qui a rapporté les mémoires même après que vous aviez essayé de les effacer. Je ne vous blâme pas du toronnage j'ici, pas quand la décision était le mien, mais ce que davantage pouvez vous faire à moi? Est-ce que j'ai été puni assez?»

Le plus grand des deux femmes a secoué sa tête foncée. «Ceci était jamais supposé pour être punition, Minako,» elle a dit, yeux baie-rouges terriblement tristes. «Nous essayions de vous donner la liberté, et en outre, ce que nous devons vous offrir étions votre faire, pas nôtres. Vous êtes celui qui l'a apporté ici.»

Mina s'est tourné vers le regard fixe à eux, et la rudesse d'elle des yeux ne pouvait pas tout à fait couvrir la question dans son regard fixe cerulean. «De que parlez-vous?» elle n'en a exigé aucun trop doucement, un soupçon terrible naissant dans son regard fixe comme son esprit rapide a trouvé la seule signification que leurs mots pourraient probablement avoir. «Qui est-ce que j'ai apporté ici?»

Le pâle, femme de blonde avant elle a souri tristement. «Il est venu avec vous,» elle a dit, sachant que la fille blanc-faite face n'a pas vraiment eu besoin d'une réponse. «Il est une partie de vous, mais nous lui avons donné un choix différent, et il pourrait encore avoir a marché loin avec les autres.» Son sourire s'est fané. «Il _vous_ a choisi,» elle a dit. «Il a choisi de vous suivre, à donnent vers le haut tout qu'il pourrait avoir eu juste pour être avec vous. Vous êtes attaché à un un autre, même si vous ne voulez plus que ceci soit ainsi. Il ne pourrait pas se rappeler vous ou savoir qu'il vous aime, mais vous n'êtes toujours seul plus.»

Leurs mots ont semblé faire écho par elle, et son corps a commencé à secouer car il n'a pas eu même lorsqu'elle avait été d'abord fermée à clef sur cette salle il y a tant d'années. Elle a regardé fixement vers le haut elles, pas vraiment voyant n'importe quoi du tout comme sa déchirure commencée par mémoires loin quel peu était restée de son âme, mais elle n'a pas importé parce qu'elles ont été déjà allées, après avoir disparu de nouveau dans un monde qui n'a plus existé. Elle était ainsi rattrapé en sa douleur qui ne les a pas même senties allez. Elle n'avait pas senti cette beaucoup d'émotion depuis le jour où elle était mort, et c'était presque trop pour que son esprit deux fois-soutenu manipule. Sûrement, elle a pensé, paniqué, Selenity a eu le nott parlant de _lui_ ? Par tout ce qui est saint, a-t-elle pensé, _satisfait-elle l'a-t-elle laissé ne pas être lui…_

La porte s'est ouverte alors, la tirant de son choc, et elle a eu la réponse qu'elle a eue et n'avait pas voulu. Un homme dans un uniforme blanc a fait un pas à travers, confirmant ses plus grandes craintes et ses plus grands espoirs. Elle a regardé fixement lui pendant qu'il entrait, visage pâlissant encore plus en tant que ses yeux bleus ratissés presque défensif au-dessus de son corps. Il était aussi beau qu'elle s'était rappelée, sa présence juste comme accablant en tant que jamais. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, naturellement, la coupe pour adapter les modes de ce monde, mais de son corps était comme musculeuse juste, juste comme large-épaulée et attrayant. Il a regardé fixement elle par les yeux argentés impassibles d'une paire réglés dans un visage bronzé, et elle a pensé qu'elle a vu un bref flash d'identification dans son regard fixe. 

Elle des yeux s'est élargie, son visage devenant encore plus blanc comme ce flash a immédiatement disparu et un masque professionnel de détachement dérivé en arrière au-dessus de ses dispositifs. Malachite, elle l'a chuchoté tellement tranquillement ne pourrait pas entendre, le mot plus une prière qu'une salutation. Elle a regardé fixement vers le haut l'homme bel avant elle et, pour la première fois puisqu'elle était venue ici, elle a souri.

Elle n'était pas seule.


End file.
